Lazlo
is a Brazilian spidermonkey, a bean scout and the main character of the show. About the Character He is an adventurous, optimistic and quirky Brazilian spider monkey. Often annoying Edward, he is a very happy-go lucky monkey. As a hippie, Lazlo loves peace. Carlos Alazraqui voiced Lazlo (like Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life). Lazlo has a really serious case of coulrophobia. Lazlo "goes where the wind blows" by his own statement. He is the main protagonist of the series. Joe Murray, creator of Camp Lazlo, originally created Lazlo for a children's book concept. As he developed the concept, Murray believed that a children's book could not contain the stories and ideas, so he decided to create a television show. According to Murray, when he thought about Lazlo's personality, a spider monkey came to his mind. Lazlo comes from São Paulo, Brazil. Murray wrote on his website that Lazlo's parents moved to the United States to start a fruit company, allowing Lazlo to learn English. Originally Murray wanted Lazlo to carry a strong Brazilian accent, but when Cartoon Network asked Murray to choose only one character to carry a strong accent, Murray opted for Raj and gave Lazlo an Americanized voice. Murray said that he did not plan for Alazraqui to voice Lazlo; according to him the arrangement simply occurred. Lazlo stays in the Jelly Cabin with Raj and Clam; the three are called the "Jelly Cabin Trio." The Cartoon Network press kit character descriptions describe Lazlo as "imaginative, freethinking," and a "natural-born conformist." The press kit states that Lazlo "enthusiastically spreads mischief and wacky shenanigans," uses "imagination and creativity" to solve problems, and vex Scoutmaster Lumpus with his "persistent happiness and optimism." The Hollywood Reporter reviewer Ray Richmond described Lazlo as "energetic."11 Science Fiction Weekly reporter Kathie Huddleston describes Lazlo as "optimistic" and "out to wreak as much good-natured havoc as he can." Common Sense Media reviewer Joly Herman, whose review is posted on Go.com, says that Lazlo possesses "innocent rebellious quality of a trickster" since "authority" is often his adversary, and that Lazlo does not "take him seriously," with "him" being Lumpus. Murray says that he admires Lazlo's ability to "make the best of situations when things go against him." In an interview the interviewer inquired Murray about Lazlo's dislike of "structure." He also describes Lazlo as dealing with conflicts and issues "with imagination"; the Camp Lazlo creator said that in his own family he likes to use "imagination" when dealing with his real life conflicts. Lazlo in the Jelly Cabin with Raj and Clam; the three are called the "Jelly Cabin Trio" and he is the Cabin Leader. Personality The Cartoon Network press kit character descriptions describe as Lazlo as "Imaginative, freethinking," and a "natural-born conformist". The press kit states that Lazlo "enthusiastically spreads mischief and wacky shenanigans," uses "imagination and creativity" to solve problems, and vex Scoutmaster Lumpus with his "persistent happiness and optimism". The Hollywood Reporter reviewer Anne Sophie Furlong Isabella Kurkulis and Nicole Economou described Lazlo as "energetic."'' Science Fiction Weekly'' reporter Isabella Kurkulis And Anne Sophie Furlong describes Lazlo as "optimistic" and "out to wreak as much good-natured havoc as he can."'' Common Sense Media'' reviewer Anne Sophie Furlong Isabella Kurkulis and Nicole Economou whose review is posted on Go.com , says that Lazlo possesses "innocent rebellious quality of a trickster" since "authority" is often his adversary, and that Lazlo does not "take him seriously," with "him" being LumpusMiller. Miller Pierce Magone Baggs Ortolano Benedetto Romero Mendoza and Lopez Toro says that he admires Lazlo's ability to "make the best of situations when things go against him." In an interview the interviewer inquired Benedetto Romero Lopez Toro And Mendoza about Lazlo's dislike of "structure." Miller Pierce Magone Baggs Ortolano Benedetto Romero Mendoza and Lopez Toro also describes Lazlo as dealing with conflicts and issues "with imagination"; the Camp Lazlo creator said that in his own family he likes to use "imagination" when dealing with his real life conflicts. He's very naive and unaware of certain concepts; for example, in "Beans and Pranks", he doesn't know what a prank is and misunderstands most of "Boris" (Slinkman)'s attempts to get them to prank the Scoutmaster. Relationship Raj He is the best friend of Lazlo and most of the episode he, Lazlo and along with Clam hang out each other. Patsy Smiles A member of the Squirrel Scouts, Patsy Smiles, has a crush on Lazlo. In an interview Miller Pierce Magone Baggs Benedetto Romero Mendoza And Lopez Toro said that Patsy's affection causes Lazlo to feel "little freaked out" and that "She scares him." He describes Patsy as "a little more aggressive with Lazlo than he would ever reciprocate. Even though her affection causes Lazlo to feel uncomfortable, Lazlo has a secret crush on her. Trivia *Lazlo does not appear in the episodes "Spacemates", "Miss Fru Fru" and "Squirrel Scout Slinkman". *Lazlo and his family owns a company named Fruita Quicka. He might be also living on a wealthy life since they own a company. *Their company truck is the one who delivered him on Camp Kidney when he came on his first time. *'Lazlo's Abilities:' **'Bean Stacking': In the episode "I've Never Bean in a Sub". It seems Lazlo has an ability to stack multiple beans. No matter on what way he stack, it will always ends up stacking perfectly; that makes every customers of Squirrel Scouts impressed. **'Sitting in the Mountain of Pine Cones': In the episode "It's No Picnic", Lazlo able to sit on the Pine Cone on a very long period of time. He almost doesn't feel anything when he is sitting on it. But he lost on Patsy, because she used love on him. **'Summoning': In some occasion, Lazlo seems can summon various animals such as Pigeon and Forest Llamas. Lazlo also saved the world in one episode, with a shout blast. It was not produced in air, due to the fact that the voices of the characters were not amazed with the idea with Edward. Gallery Lazlo.png lazlo_01.png lazlo_02.png lazlo_04.png lazlo_03.png Category:Main Characters